Sin la gracia del fénix
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Todos conocemos el final de Amber. Fue una bala, disparada por Blue. Sin embargo... ¿cuál fue el principio?


Un amigo me pidió que escribiera una historia acerca de Amber, así que aquí está.

Sé que Blue primero le dispara a Amber, pero lo olvidé al momento de escribir esto, y no me di cuenta sino hasta que volví a ver la película, meses después de escribir esto, y decidí dejarlo como estaba para agregar drama. ;)

_Sin la gracia del fénix_

Lo vio venir. Tan pronto como Blue entró en la habitación se dio cuenta cómo terminaría todo.

Ni siquiera se inmutó; sólo esperó, como tan bien sabía hacer.

Pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla suplicar por su vida. Eso nunca.

Mientras la bala, certera, entraba en su cuerpo, ella se fue, de una manera distinta a la de Baby Doll, pero se fue de todas formas. Se abandonó a los recuerdos.

Evocó su infancia; que no había sido la más feliz, pero que sin duda había sido la mejor época de su vida.

Cuando niña su familia había adoptado a un gato. Animal precioso, de ojos verdes y un cuerpo negro azabache.

Su nombre había sido Amai Doku, dulce veneno, primeramente porque el animal era encantador, pero en cuanto a la parte del veneno... bueno, se debía a que cuando había encontrado al gato, habían tratado de envenenarlo, y parecía más muerto que vivo, pero, gracias a los cuidados de Rose, su madre, y a los suyos propios, habían conseguido salvarle la vida.

Pasó por los momentos en los que había sido feliz, hasta que, finalmente, llegó al momento en el que Rose, le había pedido que huyera.

A diferencia de Sweet Pea y de Rocket, ella no había escapado de su casa, su misma madre le había pedido que se fuera, debido a las circunstancias; lo recordaba:

–Emma –le había dicho su madre, de una manera que dejaba ver cuán grande era su desesperación a una joven muchacha, no mayor de quince años, que la miraba con miedo y duda–, tienen que irse. Sophie y tú. Llévatela, con cualquier mentira, con lo que sea. Llévala al parque, que juegue, como siempre quiere hacer, distráela. Y cuando sea hora de volver, dile que nunca lo harán –lo recordaba tan bien, aún podía ver los ojos de su madre, suplicándole.

–Pero mamá... ¿de qué… de qué hablas?

–Hija, deben ser libres, ustedes deben ser libres, ¿qué no lo ves? Hasta ahora él no les ha hecho daño porque se desquita conmigo, pero yo no aguantaré mucho más, y ustedes no pueden quedarse. Deben irse.

Por un momento había sabido qué decir. Por un momento no había entendido lo que le decía. Pero después lo entendió: váyanse, yo me quedaré y cubriré su huida. La ida de irse y dejarlo todo atrás era acertada, y quizás deberían haberla puesto en práctica hacía años, pero las tres. Sophie, su madre y ella. Las tres juntas.

–Mamá, si tú no vienes yo no…

–¿No irás a ningún lado? –la había cortado Rose, su voz rozando el límite de la desesperación- Mi vida, ¿no lo entiendes? Él es mi parca, cuando él diga que muera yo dejaré de respirar, y ya no falta mucho, pero yo no tengo por qué arrastrarlas a Sophie y a ti conmigo. Cuando yo muera, él irá por ustedes, ni siquiera quiero imaginar qué hará. Si ustedes no se van ya, morirán, igual que yo, pero si se quedan y algo les pasa, yo estaré muerta en vida.

–Mamá, si te quedas Jean va a matarte, tienes que…

–Emma, ¿no comprendes? Yo ya estoy muerta, desde que me casé con ese maldito, pero ustedes aún pueden ser libres. Emma, vete, lleva a tu hermana, estarán solas un tiempo, pero después encontraran su lugar, serán libres. Todo es mejor que quedarse aquí, hija –eso no era cierto, pero ella no lo había sabido hasta después de que su nombre cambiara a Amber, no hasta que había perdido lo único realmente suyo: su familia–. Emma, saca a tu hermana de aquí, que no vuelva ver esto, hija, por favor. Aquí ya no queda nada. Si tienes que olvidarme, olvídame, pero vete, te lo suplico, vete y no mires atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

No había querido hacerlo, lo recordaba, ella no había querido, dejar a su madre sola… pero… Rose lucía tan desolada… casi como si todo lo que la mantenía en pie fuera el darle una oportunidad a sus hijas y tal vez… tal vez fuera cierto. Sabía que un velo de lágrimas había cubierto sus ojos, lo mismo que los de su madre, pero no las dejó salir.

Recordaba haber asentido, mirando a los ojos a su madre, su rostro una expresión de muda resignación y quizás… quizás, valor, una mirada retadora adornando sus ojos.

–¡Sophie! –gritó, mientras rompía el contacto visual con su madre y le daba la espalda. Al poco rato apareció una niña, vestida pobremente, lo mismo que ella misma y que su madre, de cabello castaño claro y unos grandes ojos cafés, que miraban alternativamente a Rose y a su hermana. Ideó una mentira rápida, que su madre secundó inmediatamente– Nena, ¿puedes acompañarme al mercado? –después de un rápido asentimiento de la niña había extendido su mano izquierda en su dirección, y con un profundo suspiro que mezclaba dolor, resignación y esperanza, había vuelto a levantar la vista a su madre una última vez, a la par que cerraba su mano derecha hasta convertirla en un puño, encajándose las uñas en la palma, en un esfuerzo por distraer a su mente del hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a su madre.

–Nos vemos, mamá –se había despedido, quedamente, fingiendo jovialidad, antes de salir de la casa con Sophie aferrada a su mano, y con tanta rapidez, que no escuchó los sollozos que su madre trataba de ahogar, ni como la despedía con un "Mi niña, mi valiente, perdóname, por favor…"

Tan pronto cruzaron la primera esquina, su hermana recuperó la alegría que la distinguía siempre que se distanciaban de Jean. A veces, Emma se preguntaba qué habría sido de ellas si hubieran vivido de forma distinta; nunca podía hacerlo por mucho, pues siempre la acometía un deseo irrefrenable de llorar, pues sabía que tanto ella como Sophie habrían sido mucho más felices, aunque pobres, alejadas de Jean.

–¡Emma, Emma! –le gritó Sophie, sacándola de sus cavilaciones- ¿Ya viste? ¡El olmo vuelve a tener hojas! –le había dicho, entusiasmada como ella sola mientras apuntaba al árbol.

–Si, Sophie –recordaba haberle respondido, forzando una sonrisa que, sin embargo, no fue falsa durante mucho—. El invierno ya acabó, dentro de poco será primavera. ¿Quieres acercarte más? –le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de sobra.

Ése árbol constituía uno de los cuentos favoritos de Sophie. Su madre contaba que dentro de ese viejo olmo se alojaba una hada que se encargaba de cambiar las estaciones en todo Londres; no sorprendía, pues, que Sophie gustara el imponente árbol.

Después de asentir enérgicamente Sophie la arrastró hasta el árbol, risueña. Por un momento esperó que esa hada realmente existiera y le pidió, poniendo en tal empresa toda su fe, que Sophie y ella consiguieran sobrevivir, y encontrar una mejor vida.

El día, su primer día en las calles, transcurrió en niñerías semejantes, tan era así que, Amber, tan solo dos años después las había olvidado irremediablemente. Sin embargo, siempre había recordado esa primera noche fuera de casa.

Alrededor de las siete, mientras cruzaban un parque, junto al área infantil, Sophie había empezado a extrañarse de que no volvieran, y le había llamado la atención acerca de que ni siquiera se habían acercado al mercado.

–No, importa, no te preocupes –le había respondido la joven, evitando cruzar miradas con la pequeña.

–Si volvemos así, mamá nos regañará –apuntó Sophie.

–No lo hará –había contestado ella, casi de inmediato.

–Pero pensé que nos había pedido que…

Emma suspiró, había llegado el momento de decirle a su hermana lo que sucedía realmente. Detuvo su andar y se puso en cuclillas, para encarar a su hermana, que casi inmediatamente se le puso a la par, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, expresión que debía ir a juego con la seria que seguramente llevaba ella.

–Sophie –empezó, insegura –, mamá no nos pidió eso. Nos pidió que nos fuéramos. Jean cada vez es más violento y más peligroso; quería protegernos. No volveremos a casa, ¿entiendes?

La mirada de absoluto terror le había dado toda la respuesta que necesitaba: no, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Mentira, Sophie era una niña lista, lo entendía todo, perfectamente, quizás demasiado. Inmediato a su anterior declaración vio que los ojos de su hermana se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Esto es lo que mamá quiere, si nos hubiéramos quedado habrían sucedido cosas horribles, Sophie, por eso mamá quiso que escapáramos ¿de acuerdo? Las dos, juntas. Tranquila, todo… todo estará bien… lo prometo –calló, sabiendo que si seguía hablando sin sentidos ella misma caería en una crisis, y era lo último que debía hacer si lo que quería era calmar a la niña, por el contrario, sabiendo también que no había nada que pudiera decir para que todo pareciera mejor decidió recurrir a las acciones, extendió sus brazos y atrajo a la niña, que no se había movido ni siquiera un poco, quizás debido al shock, a su cuerpo, lentamente, tratando de no asustarla aun más.

Tan pronto la tuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermana comenzó a temblar violentamente, consecuencia de las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y la obligaban a sollozar con fuerza.

Pero lo peor pasó pronto, poco después Sophie estuvo dormida y Emma, abrazando a la niña mientras se mecía sobre un columpio del pequeño parque pudo, al fin, estar sola para pensar qué era lo que debería hacer.

Recurrir a la policía, o a cualquier institución de ayuda había quedado descartado en redondo: las enviarían a un orfanato y las separarían. Eso no iba a pasar, ella lo impediría.

Lo único que podía pensar era vivir en la calle. Sería muy difícil, quizás demasiado con una niña menor de diez años, habría demasiados peligros, lo sabía, pero, ¿qué podía ser peor que vivir siempre con miedo de que un día tu padre llegara más borracho que de costumbre y golpeara a su mujer hasta matarla frente a los ojos de sus propias hijas?, ¿o que consiguiera un arma y la usara en contra de la gente que lo mantenía, como el maldito que era? Había muchas cosas peores, muchas, pero no las conocía en ese momento, no lo sabría hasta haber cambiado su nombre, hasta haberlo perdido todo, no hasta que Emma hubiera muerto y de sus cenizas, sin la gracia del fénix, surgiera Amber. Pero en ese momento, había dudado que un borracho callejero, o cualquiera de los obstáculos que una calle oscura podía presentarle, le diera miedo en lo más mínimo. Podría soportarlo.

Quizás realmente estarían bien.

Ese día había caído rendida recostada sobre un juego infantil, y el día siguiente, que se presentó lluvioso, no trajo mejores perspectivas.

Las primeras semanas habían sido las peores. Sophie, la que lo pasó peor entre ellas dos.

La niña dejó de hablarle, se volvió imperturbable a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, bueno o malo, a ella simplemente no le importaba.

Emma esperaba; con paciencia y sin quejarse nunca, ella había esperado; porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, esperar y desear que las cosas mejoraran.

Con el tiempo, Sophie volvió a sonreír; con el tiempo, Sophie volvió a confiar en ella; con el tiempo, las calles, dejaron de ser imponentes para convertirse en el monótono paisaje de todos los días.

Se habían concentrado en una rutina monótona y gris: durante la mañana mendigaban algo de dinero en una plaza concurrida o en algún parque, a las doce de la mañana aproximadamente, se acercaban a algún vendedor y después de mucho regatear, conseguían algo de comer; cerca de las seis de la tarde repetían la rutina, asegurándose de guardar algo de comida para desayunar al día siguiente. Cada medio mes cambiaban de parque, evitando así problemas con pandillas o con la policía.

Emmaline había sido perfectamente consciente, desde el inicio, de que la alimentación que llevaban no sólo era pobre y miserable, sino también insuficiente.

Pero si de algo había estado orgullosa siempre fue de que nunca habían robado un céntimo. Durante el tiempo que vivió en la calle, por más difícil que se había tornado la situación nunca había enseñado a su hermana a robar. Nunca.

Con el tiempo, ya ni siquiera extrañaba la casa que había dejado atrás.

Había pasado casi un año desde que dejaran su casa, arriesgándose a una vida en las calles y, durante ese tiempo se dirigieron de tal forma, que nunca tuvieron problema alguno.

Ahora sabía que no había sido más que cuestión de suerte, pero por ese entonces había creído que realmente lograrían sobrevivir, con la vida que llevaban, hasta encontrar algo mejor.

Grave error.

Se acercaba el invierno, y aunque Emmaline estaba consciente de que su situación empeoraría de allí en adelante, nunca se dio cuenta de las verdaderas consecuencias que tendría esa estación, no hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

Había empezado como un simple resfrío. Repentinamente Sophie se halló estornudando frecuentemente e hirviendo en fiebre. Emma intentó todo lo que pudo para curarla, pero sus conocimientos medicinales eran pocos y sus recursos aún menos, así que no pudo sino mantenerse a su lado.

Sin embargo, siempre confió en que tan pronto llegara la primavera la niña se restablecería, a la par que los árboles que recobraban sus hojas.

Pero no lo hizo.

La mañana del dieciséis de enero se había despertado para encontrarse con que su hermana, su querida hermana, única persona que reconocía su existencia, y única cosa sobre le tierra a la que amaba, había muerto durante la noche. De frío, de hambre, de sed, de inanición, de desnutrición, de falta de atención... quizás de todas ellas.

Cuando recibía la bala de Blue era consciente de que no se había perdonado, aunque tampoco había podido hacer mucho, y todo lo que había podido hacer, lo había intentado.

Después de eso, era incapaz de recordar mucho.

Sabía que no se había separado del cadáver durante probablemente tres días, y que lo había hecho porque un hombre la había obligado, había llorado hasta que las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, y aún después se había encontrado incapaz de moverse o hacer nada.

No había comido durante un tiempo, pues no había buscado forma de proporcionarse alimento alguno. Había vagado por las calles hasta que una fuerte nevada la había obligado a refugiarse bajo el techo de lona de una tienda de ropa. Hecha un ovillo se había quedado dormida en la esquina del escaparate.

Sabía que la habían despertado voces masculinas, pero estaba tan debilitada que apenas había podido abrir los ojos un momento antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Habían sido tres hombres, dos de ellos borrachos, el tercero hablando de algo, pero sólo podía recordar algunas palabras inconexas.

"Llevarla... Hospital... Instituto... Mental... Lennox... Vender... Dinero"

En ese momento la plática había carecido de sentido, pero poco después la había comprendido a la perfección.

Después recordaba estar sentada en una silla muy incómoda, mientras al menos tres voces, tal vez cuatro, discutían sobre algo que parecían cifras, pero se había desmayado casi al instante. El precio por el que Blue la había comprado, ahora sabía.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar tendida en una cama blanca, las sábanas limpias, que olían a lavanda; su cabello se desparramaba sobre la almohada, limpio y cepillado, como hacía meses que no lo veía, su ropa rasgada y sucia cambiada por un camisón gris.

Había despertado en una habitación fría, pero agradable. En el centro se encontraba la cama y a los costados, pegados a las paredes, varios utensilios que parecían de uso médico. La enfermería, le habían informado después.

Nunca supo decir si horas o días después, apareció la enfermera, mujer gorda y vieja que sin embargo, era buena en lo que hacía.

Un mes después se encontraba repuesta, según le había dicho Johanna, la enfermera.

Lo cierto era que no se sentía muy bien, o con ganas siquiera de salir del cubículo al que había estado confinada desde su llegada, pero nadie iba a detenerse a preguntar lo que mejor le parecía, como había aprendido al lado de su antiguo conocido, el tiempo.

La habían dirigido a la oficina de Blue, que le había sonreído con ese aire de amabilidad falsa con el que se vanagloriaba y que a ella, ya desde entonces, mientras se encontraba débil y cansada, le había parecido repugnante.

Él había cambiado su nombre. Era por él que se había convertido en Amber, pero todo le era tan indiferente entonces, que no había intentado conservar su verdadero nombre, su verdadera identidad.

Esa noche la habían puesto en el cuarto que compartiría en adelante con Rocket, Sweet Pea y Blondie.

Al día siguiente ya estaba trabajando en su coreografía, en compañía de Madame Gorski.

Una semana después había bailado por primera vez frente al público.

No conocía nada más asqueroso que el trabajo que la obligaban a hacer, pero no tenía opción.

Finalmente, había terminado por ser el juguete del Mayor.

Pero el tiempo había llegado, y con su ayuda hasta su denigrante trabajo se había acabado por convertir en una simple rutina, que sobrellevaba en conjunto con las demás chicas, que si no podían ser calificadas de amigas suyas, eran lo más cercano a ello que había tenido en años.

Había pasado casi un año desde su llegada a Lennox y la normalidad que su trabajo proporcionaba había conseguido que se perdiera el aire de sufrimiento y se instalara uno que, si bien no era jovialidad, al menos parecía confianza.

Pero todo eso había cambiado el día que Baby Doll llegó. Esa niña no sólo era especial, sino que era alguien. Estaba viva, aún cuando estaba encerrada allí, había llegado diciendo que iba a irse. Que escaparía.

Amber había sido la primera en unirse a su descabellado plan.

Afuera nadie la esperaba, pues estaba casi segura de que su madre ya había muerto, lo mismo que Sophie, y esperaba que su padre ya estuviera pudriéndose en el infierno.

Así pues, ¿qué podía perder? Nada. ¿Y qué podía ganar? Todo. Libertad, su vida de vuelta.

Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas por ser libre una vez más.

Lo había hecho. Había peleado con todo lo que tenía. Una vez más había perdido, pero no estaba sorprendida.

La bala se adentró en su cuerpo y ella decidió usar sus últimas fuerzas en llevarse al rostro una sonrisa.

"Deseo que alguien llore mi muerte" pidió, mientras sus últimos segundos en el mundo de los vivos se escapaban ", como lo hice cuando Sophie murió, como todas lo hicimos cuando el cocinero mató a Rocket."

"Y, sin embargo... mi destino no me entristece porque... al final... al final... seré libre. No de la manera en que Baby Doll y las chicas habían planeado pero... libre al fin... libre de todas formas."

"Nunca más veré a Blue, no tendré que bailar o hacer nada contra mi voluntad... nunca más."

"Tal vez, si tengo suerte, podré reunirme con mi familia... Mamá, Sophie..." las llamó, convencida de que se le concedería el deseo de ser feliz después de haber soportado tanto sufrimiento. "Esta vez... esta vez lo conseguiremos... Las tres... Juntas."


End file.
